


Talk

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony talk about a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

"So, I do think of it." Steve said out of a sudden when he was watching the TV with Tony.

Tony needed a minute to think, then he remembered their previous conversation and shone. "Glad to hear that. And then..."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"I do want it very much."

"I do some ...research on the Internet," Steve's neck reddened.

Tony thought of the delightful scene that Steve was researching porn on the Internet and resisted a smile. Steve would definitely took it the wrong way.

"So what's your safe word?" Steve asked.

"Vibranium."

"Do you think it has too much syllable? What about red?"

"Is it a jest?"

"It's an actual concern!"

"I use vibranium for years. I won't forget."

"You're a weird person, but then yes."

Tony waited for Steve's next move but Steve turned to the TV and seemed to be attracted by whatever was showing. But at least Steve was thinking.

The next time Steve and Tony were lounging on the bed. Tony just collapsed and waited for his recovery. He had high hope for a next round. Then Steve said, "We need a check list."

"For what?" Tony couldn't quite get it. He blamed the endorphin.

"For..." Steve squinted, probably trying to look conspiring but only made him look silly. "For that."

The first response coming to Tony's mind was to laugh, but he courageously resisted. Steve was trying to be caring, he knew, and nothing good would go out of pushing him. "All right. Check list. Now..." Tony pressed a kiss on Steve and felt that Steve was getting enthusiastic. Smug bastard. If he wasn't enjoying it he would be jealous.

The third time didn't came so out of sudden. Steve sat beside Tony and said, "Let's go over the scenario."

"Well, You can be spontaneous. I won't mind surprise," In fact, Tony liked surprise.

"We'll need the necessary prop. They have to be arranged."

"What kind of prop are you thinking about?" It was getting more interesting.

"Well, you'll be my prisoner, so we both need a set of uniforms. I'll want to... use a knife to stop you from struggling and cut off your clothes."

"That's good. More," Tony encouraged. Steve looking fierce, holding a knife to his neck, the cold blade touch him, the thought of one step and there would be blood,   and Steve would cut off his clothes, leaving him helpless ---- Tony licked his lips.

"And you would struggle, but not much, because you knew me. And you wanted to give me a chance. You would beg, and I would ignore you. I would hold you still with one hand, and pressed the knife on you. You would get very, very still."

"Yeah," Tony uncomfortably shifted in the seat. Steve's voice was so vivid. When Steve paused, Tony continued, "And then you'd shred my clothes easily, and I would struggle lightly. There'll be mark and blood. And you paused and I thought you were back to your sanity, but no, you just liked to watch your handiwork."

"I'd take you, because you' mine to take, and you don't have a say in it, and you'd want it and beg me and scream for me when I shove into you because you were easy like that."

Tony found his face reddened. The words just got to him in Steve's deepened voice. "When everything was done, I'd be sore, sore for you and you'd return to your mind."

"I'd be horrified. And you'd too."

"Well, if you regret it, you better do better for me. We'll have sex, and you'll be so good to me" Tony lowered his voice.

This time it was Steve's term to squirm and he finally said, "I'll."

Tony smiled. He couldn't wait for the night to come.


End file.
